Technological development and increased demand for mobile equipment have led to a rapid increase in the demand for secondary batteries as an energy source. In recent years, applicability of secondary batteries has been realized as power sources for electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs). In the light of such trends, a great deal of research and study has been focused on secondary batteries which are capable of meeting various demands. Among other things, there has been an increased demand for lithium secondary batteries having high-energy density, high-discharge voltage and power output stability.
Particularly, lithium secondary batteries for use in EVs and the like require not only high-energy density and capability to exert large power output within a short period of time, but also a long-term service life of more than 10 years even under severe conditions in which high-current charge/discharge cycles are repeated within a short time, thus necessitating remarkably superior safety and long-term service life compared to conventional small-size lithium secondary batteries.
Lithium ion batteries that have been used in conventional small-size batteries generally employ a layered structure of lithium cobalt composite oxide as a cathode material and a graphite-based material as an anode material. However, the main constitutional element of the lithium cobalt composite oxide, cobalt, is very expensive and is not suitable for use in electric vehicles due to safety concerns. Therefore, as the cathode material of lithium ion batteries for EVs, a lithium manganese composite oxide having a spinel structure made up of manganese is ideal in terms of both cost and safety.
However, the lithium manganese composite oxide, upon high-temperature and high-current charge/discharge, undergoes elution of manganese ions into an electrolyte due to the influence of the electrolyte, thus resulting in degradation of battery properties and performance. Thus, there is a need for measures to prevent such problems. In addition, the lithium manganese composite oxide has drawbacks such as a low capacity per unit weight, i.e., a low charge density, as compared to conventional lithium cobalt composite oxides or lithium nickel composite oxides. Thus, there is a limit to charge density of the battery and in order to enter practical use as the power source of EVs, designs of the battery to solve such disadvantages should be effected together.
In order to alleviate the above-mentioned respective disadvantages, various studies and attempts to fabricate electrodes using a mixed cathode active material have been made. For example, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0096214 assigned to Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd. (Japan), and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-092108 disclose techniques utilizing a mixture of lithium/manganese composite oxide, and lithium/nickel/cobalt/manganese composite oxide and/or lithium/nickel/manganese composite oxide to enhance recovery and power output characteristics. These arts, however, still suffer from problems associated with inferior life characteristics of the lithium manganese oxide and limited improvement of safety.